


The Hole

by torridcatradora



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora and Catra goes to JAIL, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Catra has a potty mouth, Emotional Baggage, F/F, F/M, Feral Lesbians, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jail Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, They do kinda switch tho, am i a furry now for this??, furry adora, lmao pls help me, or my version of what jail is lmao, top adora, top catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torridcatradora/pseuds/torridcatradora
Summary: So after hearing my Uncle describe what the hole is actually like for some reason my feral lesbian brain came up with this jail sex, Lmao. help me. They are in a more modern version of the original world but different species still exist so it's just angst and comfort and sexy times. Sorry for my abuse of italics. A one shot unless i get another crazy weird idea.





	The Hole

**_Breathe, you’re okay, this is only temporary._ **Adora thought to herself slowly releasing a sigh once she entered her cell block. “This way Princess.” The guard sending her to her fate said pushing Adora to walk quicker. The guards shirt had her name stitched into the right breast. **_Lonnie._** It pissed Adora off but it wasn’t anything she couldn’t handle. All she had to do was comply until her trial date. One Week. As they got down towards the end of the cell block Lonnie removed Adora’s restraints. Adora rubbed her wrists turning her head back “ _Thanks,_ Lonnie.” her tone sarcastic. Lonnie opened the cell door and shoving Adora in. “Careful princess, one strike and I’ll send your ass to the hole.” Adora held her tongue watching from her limited view, Lonnie walking away. 

 

“Hey Adora.” A low sneaky voice said coming from above. Adora turned her head facing the owner of the voice. “C-Catra?” Adora mouth gaped as she looked into the eyes of her ex best friend she hadn’t seen since they graduated college. In Adora’s head they always remained best friends. “Nice seeing you too Adora, you really should close your mouth. In here it only takes one gaping expression before you’re using your face as someone’s chair.” Adora went red in the face unbelieving of the reality in front of her. “One, I’m not sure what you mean and I’m definitely not going to as you to clarify it either. Second, what, what are you doing here in prison? I know we didn’t leave off on the best of terms but... I didn’t stop checking on you. I thought you were in Mexico for a business deal?” Adora stopped herself before she could rant any more. She just couldn’t believe one person she wanted to see would be here of all places. It was... well awkward. 

 

Catra let out a truly amused howl of laughter. A bang coming from the wall of the cell next to them in attempt to get the newly reunited duo to quiet themselves. “Oh keep the shit Octavia, I didn’t bang on the wall to quiet you when you were getting serviced last night.” Catra jokingly said letting out a slightly lower laugh out, Adora’s demeanor becoming more startled by the second from all the sexual talk. Adora lowered herself, sitting on the bottom bunk as Catra leaned over the bed to continue “Anyway Adora, if you must know, I was in Mexico City for a business deal. I decided to stay for a bit to celebrate the deal gone right. But I ended up getting caught up in a situation with some really dangerous people trying to keep a buncha assholes form drugging and kidnapping Entrapta. You know, the Horde, Horde stuff. Who knew they had another organization in Mexico. Anyway, the Mexican police tried to jail me on attempted murder charges and even said I was going to sell Entrapta! Assholes tried to sentence me to fifty years in their prison on trafficking and drug charges on top on the other charges. Dumb ass Horde basically owns the entire Mexico city. Fortunately my good friend Scorpia managed to prove my innocence! But you know, I messed up those guys real bad. In order to come back to the states I still got low blowed with 6 months of Jail time for the ‘attempted murder’, Luckily Scorpia has been handling our business affairs and this is getting expunged from my record 3 months after I’m out.” Catra made air quotations rolling her eyes. “I get out in a week. Now, what are you in here for Princess?” She gave a toothy grin. 

 

Adora took a second to process the information. She started to tell Catra about her situation but thought Catra might laugh at her. She continued anyway “I was in the bar with Glimmer last night when some creep put a roofie In her drink! And when I’m confronted him about it he pulled a knife out on me! Can you believe! In the heat of it all I got too angry and broke his left wrist and his right arm... The only reason I’m here is because he’s a rich daddies boy. Because he’s hurt he gets to stay in a hospital until the trial and I have to stay in this cell because my anger is a danger to others?” Adora’s face tinted red again as she sighed deeply. “I know I’m not going to get into legal trouble for what I did to him but I still ended up being held here. Bow, if you remember him from college, he’s working on making sure I get out and to help put that asshole where I am.” Catra’s tail swayed as Adora stared at Catra, her big blue eyes smoldering with anger “Does that sound dumb?”  

Catra flipped down sitting next to Adora. “Aw Adora, of course it sounds dumb. You still can’t control that strong sense of justice you have huh? You always do the most for people that don’t matter.” Adora rolled her eyes turning to face the wall. “How did I know you’d say something like that?” Catra let out a sarcastic laugh “Oh so you think you know me? It’s been what? Four years? I mean, you don’t seem to be making sound decisions.” Adora hugged her flat prison pillow. _These things are like a flat pancake._ “Yeah well at least I’ll be able to sleep knowing I did the right thing. And, well college was _complicated._ I never _wanted_ to leave you. Things just turned out that way. I was just...trying to protect you.” Catra’s ears dropped her tails rhythm coming to a halt. “Yeah, like how you did the right things in college.” Catra’s tone involuntarily  come out bitter. “Oh, and _complicated?_ It didn’t seem **_complicated_ **to just up and _abandon_ me. Seemed like you didn’t even think twice about it Adora.” The sourness of her voice made Adora’s heart skip a beat, her stomach becoming a bit tight. Adora turned and sat up. “ _Catra_...” Adora’s voice was soft and filled with concern. 

 

“If I had known about this situation I would have helped you. And I know things were a bit...nuts in college but I’d like to take this chance to rekindle our relationship.” Adora put her hand over Catra’s, their eyes looking up to meet. Heterochromic Pale yellow & Turquoise eyes met with soft Blue Bell eyes. Catra took a moment to remember those eyes, _her favorite color_. She snatched her hand away. “Lmao, _Adora. Please,_ I don’t like you. At least not since you... ditched me in college to become best buddies with sparkle.”

 

_**“Hey! Shut it! It’s almost lights out! One more loud noise and someone’s getting the fucking hole!”** _

 

_God I hope that’s not Lonnie._ Adora lowered her voice before replying “Her name is glimmer and I didn’t ditch you Catra! I never would have left you... after you started avoiding me I felt like I didn’t have the right to force my presence on you. You seemed like you...hated me...” Catra let out a loud laugh pushing Adora down on the almost cramped bottom bunk. “Oh Adora, you’re _so_ clueless. You may have gotten the best grades in our year but damn you sure can be _dumb._ Of course I avoided you! You _left_ me. And don’t say that you didn’t! You left my calls, texts unanswered. You never had time for _me_ anymore. When I asked what was up you blew up on **_me_.**" Catra bit back her tears continuing. 

_"I needed you Adora,_ and you pushed me away. When I pushed back you walked away like a coward. So don’t ever tell me you tried.” Catra’s eyes began to water a single droplet touching Adora’s flushes cheek. Catra removed herself, Adora following her to the door of the cell. “Catra I...I never meant to make you feel second best to Glimmer, I never meant to push you away. I... I had very complicated feelings I couldn’t drag you into what was going on. I care about you too much Catra.” Adora held Catra’s wrist again her looking to Catra’s face her gaze lingering. Catra yanked her arm free, rubbing the spot Adora touched. 

 

“ _Get, **OFF**._ You can’t just come back with all this motivational bullshit after you left." Catra wiped her eyes. "After I finally decided to let go.” Hurt flashed in her eyes. Angry, Catra pushed Adora down into the floor gripping her up. Adora held her eyes closed for a second her lower back shooting with pain. Catra’s tears dripping onto Adora’s cheek. Adora opened her eyes looking into the eyes of the woman she’d loved for years. Her stomach curled up. **_I’ve loved her all this time and now I really can’t tell her. I fucked up. She's not mine anymore._**

 

Before the duo could feign ignorance Lonnie appeared at their door with two other guards.

 

**“I told you guys, one more peep and it’d be over. Get em’ and bring them to solitary confinement. You two are getting a five day punishment. And I’m getting five days of peace and quiet.”**

 

Catra let Adora go, standing and putting her hands up. “Take me away boss.” Her voice seemed still and cold. Adora felt panic rising within her. “You’re sending us to the hole? We didn’t mean it-"

 

**“Quiet Princess, this isn’t Catra’s first rodeo. You on the other hand better shut it before I make your five day stay a two week stay.”** Lonnie said annoyance clear in her voice. 

 

Adora hoped she was bluffing. _ **(To be able to keep her in a hole past her holding time)** _not wanting to jinx it Adora shut herself down following Lonnie and her crew to the basement of the prison. Adora tried keeping her composure but she couldn’t help wondering how dark it was going to be. Her and dark basements hadn’t had the best of memories together. She trembled slightly hoping she’d get calm. 

 

**“Alright, since you two wanna get buddy buddy on your first day, how about you share a damned dark cell.” Lonnie pushed Adora in after Catra went in. “Have fun princess.”**

Lonnie walked away leaving the guard in charge of the basement to oversee the two women. The cell was dimly lit, almost like a faint nightlight. Adora tried counting in her head to distract herself.

 

“Great, Lonnie has had it out for you since you got here and I’m getting dragged into her crush on you.” Catra sat on the bed leaving room for Adora. Even though she was pissed, she still cared about Adora. Not that she would admit it out loud. Catra noticed Adora mumbling numbers, even in the dark her vision wouldn’t fail her. She wasn’t human after all. She gazed over Adora leaning against the wall opposite of her, mumbling numbers. A sight she knew all too well. 

 

“Adora...” too absorbed in counting Adora didn’t hear Catra calling her name. Catra looked down clenching her first. _If I give in to my heart, if I give in... I swear this better be the last time... our entire life I’ve sicked by her, loved her. I’ve tried to let go. This is killing me. Even after everything... I..._ Catra shook her thoughts getting up to stand next to Adora in the extremely tiny space. Well it’s definitely deserved its name as solitary confinement. Calling it the ‘hole’ was an overstatement. Catra chuckled lightly to herself. Stupid television. 

 

“This bring backs memories doesn’t it, Shadow Weaver locking us in the basement when we were kids. I didn’t mind it but damn did it scare the shit outta you.” Adora kept counting but now she was looking at what she assumed was Catra’s face in the near dark. “Adora, please pay attention to me, just this one time. Stop counting.” Catra grabbed Adora’s hand. “Let’s talk.” Adora slowly stopped counting her eyes welling up with tears. “I know it’s been years but I can’t get over it. I feel helpless all over again.” Catra cupped Adora’s face holding her close. “Listen to me Adora, I’m here. Let me help you calm down, you’re here with me. You’re safe with me.” A hic escaped Adora’s throat as she hugged Catra, her warm tears wetting Catra’s shoulders even though Adora was taller than Catra. “Catra. _Thank you._ ” Adora squeezed out. Catra held Adora back, tighter. 

“Hey Adora, it doesn’t matter what they do to us, you look out for me, and I look out for you. Nothing really bad can happen as long as we have each other. Remember that? Our promise?” Catra voice was soft in that moment. Searching. 

 

After a couple minutes of breathing and crying Adora calmed herself down. “I do remember our promise Catra, and I’m so sorry I left you alone. Even after everything you’re still here for me. I don’t deserve you Catra.” Hearing those words Catra’s ears perked up slightly a bit disbelieving. “I always thought you didn’t need me.” 

 

“You’re wrong, I’ve always needed you. I-I... I want to come clean. I’ve always been afraid of telling you because I didn’t want you to hate me, to really leave me forever. Even after when we stopped talking, after college I never stopped asking about you, silently checking up on you.” 

“ _You’re always in my head_.” Adora said her voice straight and serious. 

 

Catra felt flimsy under Adora’s stare, her cheeks flushing. “Yeah I got it, you’ve been stalking me. It’s a odd feeling to know you cared that much.” 

 

Adora grabbed Catra’s hands holding them gently then firmly. “Catra, the reason why I pushed you away, the reason I can’t let you go is because I love you, I’m-“ Adora swallowed her heart rate picking up. “ _I’m in love with you."_

"I didn’t realize my feelings until senior year, I thought I could keep my cool but I was afraid of you not feeling the same, of you hating me for having those feelings. I felt like I’d broken some unspoken rule of being best friends. By falling in love with mine...” 

 

“When I met Glimmer she was in the same situation with Bow. He was dating Perfuma and I started spending way more time with her to help her get better about it all. And she helped my anxiety about my situation. She almost convinced me to tell you about my feelings. It was too late for her, but I still had a chance she said. That day I blew up on you I almost told you how I felt. I was afraid of losing you Catra. I-I still am.” Adora’s heart ran miles around her chest her body felt like it was in shock and cold as she waited for a reply. 

 

“Adora, you’re being serious right now. No games? No lies?” Catra held a breath as she felt awkward on what to do with her hands. 

 

“No games, no lies, never.” Adora kept her stand, looking at Catra look down at their feet. 

 

Catra released a deep breath. Her grip within Adora’s hands becoming firm. Taking a step forward she asked. “Can I kiss you?” Adora felt herself stop breathing. She couldn’t believe it. Catra wanted her back? Releasing the breath she was holding she replied  

“Yes, Yes Catra.” 

 

Catra released her hands, placing on on Adora’s right cheek and one on her left hip. Catra's touch felt scalding to her skin. Adora felt her body warm up, her heart literally pounding. She waited her entire life for this moment. Catra’s lips touched Adora’s. Adora felt like her world was lighting up, her lips tingling as Catra held her as if Adora was the last thing she’d ever touch. Catra licked Adora’s lips signaling for entrance. Adora really felt like she was having a heart attack, her entire being flowing up with adrenaline. She opened her lips eagerly letting Catra lick all around her mouth. She was a puddle in Catra’s embrace, she felt warmer than she ever had, the space directly between her thighs hot and wet. She tried to keep her cool, she didn’t want Catra to know she didn’t have much experience in this area, they had experimented in freshman year but aside from that Adora hadn’t felt these romantic or sexual feeling for anyone else before. She truly only had eyes for Catra in that respect for the longest. Catra massaged Adora’s tongue with hers, memorizing the sweet taste of Adora as if Adora would dissipate at any second. Her fanged teeth nibbling at Adora’s soft lips. Catra enjoyed Adora’s sweet moan that followed quickly after. _Oh, I am never letting her go again._

  
  
  
  


The over seeing guard made a clattering noise. Adora jumped turning towards the cell door even though it was only a single slot that could be seen through. Catra held Adora’s hips kissing and suckling on her neck. She loved how fast her pulse beat beneath her tongue. **“Listen up, you’re the only two assholes in here. I’m not stupid and I don’t want to partake in this moment of yours. I’m going on my break. Be done whatever it is before I get back.You’re the only two idiots down here”** The sound of boots clacking made its way away from them until they couldn’t hear it anymore. 

 

“Did- did the guard just give us the green light to _have sex_???” Adora blushed embarrassed. “Like Lonnie said, this ain’t my first rodeo down here, most of the guards find me pretty cool.” Catra smirked turning Adora back to face her. Before she could latch onto Adora’s pulse again Adora pushed Catra onto the twin sized prison bed. “Well now that it’s just us... I can be more... _open_.” Catra smirked up at Adora holding her hands up. “Alright captain, let’s get this show in the road” 

 

Adora smiled down at Catra, her trembling and  nervousness now mostly gone. Her concentration on nothing but Catra had helped tremendously. Adora leaned over Catra, taking in the sight before her. She cupped Catra’s face giving her butterfly kisses all over her face and neck. Catra purred, putting her arms around Adora’s neck. Adora kissed Catra pulling her head slightly back by her mane kissing her deeply. Her purr deepened as did her grip on Adora’s neck. Not wanting to waste time Adora began to unbutton the top of Catra’s jumper, as she finished Adora stared into Catra’s eyes sliding the top off effectively freeing Catra’s arms. 

 

“Fuck yeah, it feels good to get that off.”  Catra smiled up at her blonde.

 

“Aw, really? I think you look great in orange.” Adora replied her eyes playful and hungry.

 

“Just shut up and kiss me.” Catra said, her tone was a bit sharp and playful in return. She smirked as Adora took the rest of her jumper off. Adora planted kisses down Catra’s neck as she rubbed up a slim waist. When she got up to her area of interest she grabbed Catra’s breasts massaging them. She flicked the smaller woman’s nipples while leaving hickies all over the tanned skin. Adora kept at it for a minute, relishing in Catra’s bit back moans and whimpers. “As much as I love having my titties sucked can we spend a little more time down there.” Adora smirked “If that’s what you wish I shall, but…” Catra quirked a brow as Adora let her breasts go pulling Catra by the waist to flush against her. Adora gave a sensual kiss to Catra’s ear before whispering in her ear warmly. “I bet I could make you come without directly touching your pretty little clit at all.” Catra’s breath hitched as she replied playfully “I’d like to see you try next time, princess.” Catra put her arms around Adora’s neck again, placing a wet lick to Adora’s neck before giving a soft playful bite. A prelude of what was to come when Adora got her turn in heaven. 

 

Adora let out a light moan before smiling down at Catra. “Oh you’re gonna pay for that.” Catra smirked back, waiting for Adora’s next move. Adora moved her right hand below the waist lightly grazing over Catra’s pussy. Adora moved her fingers sensually up and down Catra’s clit, the pressure of her fingers gaining intensity with each fluid stroke. 

 

Catra let out a hitching breath locking eyes with Adora. “Don’t be a tease-Ah-” Adora began to rub the sensitive bundle of nerves a medium pace, kissing all over Catra’s stomach and breasts. “It’s called a buildup for a reason Catra. No rushing _Kitten_.” Adora’s tone was authoritative and stern as she swiftly slid Catra’s panties down and off. Adora flicked her lovers clit, ears soothed by every little “fuck” released by Catra. Catra’s words were mumbled as she looked away blushing beet red. “What is it Catra?” Catra bit her lip turning to look into Adora’s eyes. “ _Please_ …” Adora smiled sticking her finger into the wet heat for a single stroke before pulling out.  

“Please **_what_ **Catra?” 

 

“Please fuck me, Adora.” Catra's voice shaky and needy. 

 

Adora looked over Catra. Her body was hot, in both ways that could be taken, she was covered in a thin layer of sweat, her breathing labored and her toffee skin reddened by arousal and embarrassment of her easy submission. Adora felt her heart swell. She knew she was lucky to see Catra like this, to have Catra to herself to hold and to love. Yeah, they were definitely skipping a few steps, but they were always two people who understood one another best on a physical level. Whether it be fighting, wrestling around, or in this case sex. It was, to them, their purest form of honesty. Words could only account but for so much. There were things even words couldn’t express to understanding. 

 

“I’ve waited a long time to hear you say that Catra. I really do love you.” Adora’s eyes began to water, she quickly wiped her eyes. Quickly going back to her plan to make Catra completely weak in the knees. “Adora...I-” before Catra could reply, instead she released the sounds of moans over the sounds of a sentence. Adora lowered her face to Catra’s swollen clit. She licked and sucked at the powerhouse, finger fucking Catra to heaven. Starting off slow but building up to drive Catra crazy. Catra felt burning hot, her hands searching and finding Adora’s hair to hold as she received the best head of her life. Adora twirled her tongue and sucked letting out her passion for the other woman. Catra felt herself rising to the height of the imaginary arousal mountain before it all came crashing down, her orgasm ripping through her like a summer hurricane.  

_“_ _A-a-Adora-a-ah.”_ Her grip was vice like holding Adora’s face as she rode out her orgasm. Adora sucked every last juice from Catra. Adora sat up after Catra released her head to hold the head sheets beneath her. Who knew one bed would come in handy. As she finally calmed her labored breathing she sat up looking to Adora. Catra kissed Adora deeply, tasting herself of the blondes tongue. _Fuck, I want her to sit on my face..._

 

“You know, you look good like that.” Adora said her features soft as she admired Catra’s appearance. 

 

“Good like what?” Catra blushed catching her breath, her tone soft. 

 

“Your face during and after you orgasm. _All fucked out_ _because of me._ ” Adora smirked, making Catra’s heart begin to thud in her chest. 

 

“For someone who used to be so oblivious to my feelings you sure are giving me everything I want now. Is this a trick?” Catra asked coming down from her high. Adora frowned her brows scrunching down. 

 

“Catra, I’ve always felt this way about you, I want you to know from this moment on you’ll never have to guess my true intentions with you, you’ll never have to worry about me leaving.” 

 

Adora moved close to Catra, putting her hands over the smaller woman’s hands. 

 

“I won’t leave.”  

 

Her hands trailed up Catra’s, taking in her fingers to embrace their hands. 

 

“I won’t leave you.” 

 

Adora looked up into Catra’s eyes giving the tanned hands a firm squeeze. 

 

“Ever again.” 

 

Adora leaned in kissing Catra. But unlike earlier this kiss was soft and comforting to Catra. It didn’t feel desperate or like Adora was kissing her to make sure she wouldn’t disappear. This kiss was sincere, this kiss was a _promise_. As their lips parted Catra went to speak not noticing her own tears as they trailed down her cheeks. 

“Adora…” 

 

“Yes Catra?” 

 

“I love you...and I always have...please, stay with me.”   

 

“You’re the only one I want, you’re the most important thing to me Catra.”

 

“You promise?” 

 

“I promise.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Well I'm not the best fic writer but if you liked this pls leave a Yee Haw in the comments, & a kudo 😸 srry I like Catradora angst


End file.
